Masaka!
by aynomayac
Summary: Ranma is the rightful owner of Tendō Dōjō and the master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, but he never met Akane. She fleed to Tōkyō and after 10 years of hiding from her family, she decides to come back for forgiveness, & coincidentally, meet a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's places, characters, or the manga _Ranma ½. _I did created Kanna amongst other characters which you haven't seen the name before in Ranma's **manga **(Kanna is a name used in the episode 109 (Shiawase no panda densetsu (Legend of the Lucky Panda) but it's not the same character).

_**Notes: **_

**Thoughts are in **_**italics**_

**Otōsan **(father), **okaasan** (mother). **Chigau **(misunderstanding, no, you're wrong, to differ) **Masaka **(That's impossible, could it be?) **Hajimemashite **(it's a word that you say when you first meet someone), **Itekimasu **(a phrase as an announcement that the person is leaving certain place, is in polite form) **Oneechan **(lady, Ms., Miss, sister), **Ki **(energy, battle aura. Usually is not seem by ordinary people, just by trained martial artists and/or people with trained eyes or that have a 6th sense.), **okawari **(it's a word used to ask for another serving in a meal), **fūro **(bathroom)

**Kanne and Akane are pronounced differently** ( In Japanese there are no actual intonation rules (none that I know of); yet, _Akane_, the _e_ is emphasized. _Kanne_ the pause in the double _nn_ takes out all emphasis in the vowels since there is a pause before the n. This note is for you to notice the big difference in the name change, but in the similarity of spelling (at least in furigana)

**Tendō and Tengoku **means practically the same, or at least give the same idea. _Ten_- heaven. _Do_- road. _Goku_-country. (Tendō means "The laws of heaven and nature", Tengoku "Paradise")

**Hebiken **A martial technique that I just created. _Hebi_-snake. _Ken_- fist (technique). (Don't ask. LOL)

**Dōgi**- martial artist uniform

I picked the year 1997 since 1987 was the year that the manga started.

I do apologize for the various words in Japanese that I'm using. I watch Ranma's anime and read some of the manga in Japanese. And of course apologizing for my English, it's my second language. Please be patient, if you would like to help me editing, I would appreciate it. Meanwhile, I'm trying to correct myself as much as possible. (I'm still working on "Chigau!", for those that are interested.)

Read. Enjoy. Correct. Review. Do whatever you want (but I hope it the first 2)

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tōkyō Suburb. Year 1997 Akane Tendō, age 26, was planning to visit her father after 10 years that they haven't seen or spoken a word to each other. **Forgiveness** was the only word that she was looking for. Not only on her father's behalf, but for herself and for her father.

How could he ask her to slave her youth to a stranger? How could be bare the fact that she was going to be married when she was just starting to live her life and know herself. "Why am I still going back home, anyways?" she said softly to herself as she bought the bullet train ticket to Nerima. As she sat in her seat she shrugged at her own imagination. "Would it have been better if I married that guy; instead of spending all this time alone, running away?" Akane shrugged at the idea of that unwanted marriage, and the unwanted faceless young guy. "Should I have at least met him to try and see if it would've worked? No!!! Love is not something that even father could've chosen for me" Akane frowned. "10 years have passed, and showing up like this will provoke a heart attack. They must think I am dead" The train didn't let her thoughts finished; her destination had arrived.

She walked through Nerima's streets, smiling to all those good memories that she had of her childhood. She couldn't wait to reach that sign that said "Tendō Dōjō"; to see her sisters, to try the divine cuisine of her sister Kasumi, and to conclude the bet that she had with herself whether or not her other sister Nabiki was a millionaire. Even, to meet a new mother. She smiled at the idea that her father would have married again; after all he was still young. Walking through the town, her mind was flooded by memories, and invaded by questions. _Did Kasumi marry Dr. Tofu, after all_? She sighed. It seemed she wasn't completely over the fact that her sister stole her youth crush's heart. Resentment was never healed.

She passed through the Sensei's clinic nearby her house; she wanted to stop to confirm her fear and her hypothesis, but courage wasn't with her in this matter after all. Suddenly, a little 8 year-old boy appear in the entrance yelling to the inside of the house "Otōsan, Okaasan gave me permission to go to my friend's house. Itekimasu." She kept watching the scene with curiosity. Whispering to herself "Shall I go and say, 'Tofu-sensei it's me Akane'." The young lady paused "'I was in love with you and I ran away because my father wanted to marry me with a stranger'" she shook her head violently. "I think I surely should avoid that second part, besides he's already married." hesitantly she started walking towards the clinic. "But…. with whom?" her pace turned curious.

The kid was about to bump into her, but before she could react he jumped high into the air over her head with skill. Akane smiled "At least Martial Arts are still around the neighborhood" she quietly said. She then entered through the main entrance.

She went to the receptionists' desk; there was no one there. After couple of minutes, a lady with a heavenly smile came from around the corner and said, "I'm so sorry, I was helping my son to get ready for school. Do you have a pre-scheduled appointment?"

Akane was nervous. She thought, _is this Kasumi? How could I forget her face? Her divine smile? _Akane was in shock, up to a point that the lady had to wave her hand to call her back to attention. Akane startled.

"Not really. I came to see the doctor for personal matters," said Akane smiling. The lady started. She wasn't smiling anymore "What personal matters?" She asked suspiciously.

"He has been our family doctor for years, I live in Tōkyō now. May I please see him?" Akane was getting frustrated.

"Are you certain this is the clinic that you are looking for? I've been with my husband for eight years, O-NO-TO-FU-SEN-SEI, and I do not remember you," the lady said now with quite evident jealousy.

Akane didn't like the way she spelled his name to her. It was spelled with a tone that she would never hear from her sister. With this, she assured her that woman wasn't Kasumi. Akane was about to burst, but suddenly a male voice interrupted her monologue-to-come. Half of his body was in the hall. His years were now manifesting in his short hair, his belly was a little bit pronounced, and his hands were over-worked and his face worn out because of so much smiling.

"Kasumi, would you please help me give Shimizu-san her medicine?"

Akane startled. _Ka-su-mi…… _"Tofu sensei, you said? I'm sorry. I must've confused the street."

The change in Kasumi's face as instant, the smile came back and the politeness as well.

Akane left the clinic with a couple of tears shed. _Why am I crying? Is it the fact that he is married to Kasumi or…. Perhaps that Kasumi does not recognize me? _It was a little bit of both. Perhaps she should talk to them later on, not interrupting their business hours.

Akane walked through that park, sat down in a swing and started swinging. Ready to notice sensations that her mind would remember. It worked, she felt like a 12 year-old girl again. She spent a lot of time in that park, in that swing. She noticed a couple of kids playing with a dog. One was a little boy about 8 years old and the other a lovely girl about 6.

Akane smiled, wiped her tears and started walking again. She tried not to cry remembering her doctor's words in Tōkyō, a deep sigh followed.

Suddenly she stopped completely, she was on her street. Keeping the doubt is it worth it? She hesitated to move any further. _I have to end this, to have peace of mind. _She thought, and kept walking.

It was the fifth house on the right side, she was certain._ One, two, three, four… FIVE? Where is the Tendō dōjō sign?_

"That sign?" Akane asked breathlessly, "why???"

After staring for a moment she went through the main entrance to the house. There was no sign of life in the house although there are loud screams in the building that was once her beloved dōjō. She tried to peek, but it wasn't that effective. A young man, about the same age as her, startled slightly as he saw her. It wasn't exactly because she couldn't hide her presence. He was surprised to see so much beauty concentrated in one single woman.

"Hi! Are you here to start a new class?" the man asked.

"For what? New? Who are you? What happened to the former Tendō Dōjō? Where is Tendō Sōn" Akane was getting desperate, so many unanswered changes.

"Wait, one question at a time. For martial arts, Class will start in a couple of hours, but that one is advanced. I can give you information of the level that you are. And I'm Saotome Ranma, the owner of this house and dōjō," Ranma answered smiling.

Akane eyes widened. "You are the owner of this place?"

"Yes. As for the Tendō's, I really don't know much about them anymore, or at least of their whereabouts. But what I know is that they live happily somewhere here in Nerima. The sister that I was engaged to, Kasumi, got married with Dr. Tofu. She has a wonderful little kid, he trains here sometimes, Tofu-sensei likes my style after all" Ranma said while smiling widely.

Akane was shocked. _Oh Shit! This is the guy that I was supposed to be married with?_

"I had initially been arranged to marry the youngest sister so I could inherit this dōjō, but she ran away after knowing that I was coming back to Japan. After years of searching for her, they presumed she was dead. After Kasumi, I was pressured to get married with the middle sister. But by that time, I saved enough money to live on my own. And well, because of an important event in my life, all the arranged marriages were avoided. Eventually Tendō-san decided to sell me this place after all, without any marriage; so Anything Goes Martial Arts, the technique that the Tendō's and Saotome's practice, continue to live. But anyways that's another story. I finally finished buying this place like a year or so. But tell me, why are you looking for the Tendō's? What is your name?" Ranma explained smiling, warmly, so warmly that it made butter (and something else) melt.

_So everyone thought I was dead? Let's keep it that way. _"Excuse my manners. Hajimemashite. My name is… Kanne, Ten…goku Kanne" Akane bowed slightly.

Ranma bowed in response and smiled widely "Kanne, you say? I don't know if it's a coincidence but the love of my life's name is Kanna," commented Ranma happily. This comment was a little disappointing for Akane.

She noticed his eyes enlightened at the mention of Kanna. That was the most disappointing thing for her, so she improvised "Oh! Maybe… they sound alike. Anyways, nice to meet you, Saotome-san. I knew Tendō-san and her daughters when we were teenagers. But I live in the suburbs in Tōkyō…"

"Really? I would like knowing couple of things about them, mostly about the youngest of the sisters. After all, it was because of her, that my life was turned upside-down, well because of her absence anyway. Perhaps it was the best for all of us. At least for me". That enlightenment changed into angst for a couple of seconds. _I can't imagine my life without Kanna._

"Would you like some tea, before my class starts?" Ranma half-smiled to her, as he was trying to control his silent rage.

There was something about him that attracted Akane so much. It was so strong that she decided to stay longer and learn more with his stories. She felt at the first moment that she spoken to her that he was trustworthy. His physical features where stunning. Every inch in his body was worked out; he had a long, thick, glorious braid right above the waist, which it seemed that it wasn't an interruption for his arts. His sleeveless Chinese black shirt showed part of a profound, extended scar on right side of his collarbone. His deep blue gray eyes reflected life itself, that he was filled with bliss every second that he breathed.

She regretted ever running away for a moment.

Ranma noticed her glances of interest. And that was something he didn't mind at all. Her eyes drew his attention like no one else's before; neither Kasumi, nor Nabiki, nor Shampoo, nor Ukyo, nor any other girl that passed through his life's dating agenda (or in his case, pre-forced marriage agenda). Her body was heavenly formed; her smile was beyond 'heavenly'. Her hair was shiny, as long as his and a mysteriously deep blue color. It seemed she had experience, wisdom, and maturity beyond their own age. "Come with me, I'll get some tea"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Does it still have koi?" Akane stopped to see the koi pond, refreshing her memories.

"Of course, Kanna takes good care of them, it's one of her favorite hobbies, and we even added couple dozen more."

"Oh! She lives here?" Akane clinched her fist trying to control her disappointment, and her additional short regrets.

"Of course. But she is not here right now. She visiting her… grandmother"

As they headed to the main house, they passed through the common area. _It's not that it was abandoned, it just in perfect order and cleanliness,_ she corrected herself.

"Let me get the tea. Make yourself at home." Ranma said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Akane sighed avoiding the watery eyes.

_Home…._

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So tell me more about yourself, Tengoku-san" Ranma asked his visitor while he was serving the tea in a graceful manner.

Akane took a sip of her tea and said with surprise "This is tea so tasty. It's the best I've tried. What did you added to it?"

Ranma laughed. "It's just ordinary tea. Perhaps I added some love to it. I do that in all what I do, mostly when Kanna is around." He smiled his eyes becoming unfocused.

"When I first talked to you I noticed the enormous passion you have towards life. And mostly the unconditional love you have towards… your wife"

"My wife? Chigau, chigau" Ranma snickered and smiled widely. "Kanna is not my wife," Said the host amusedly, but trying not the make it too obvious.

_Is he single? _She started to get excited, not only because he shared her lifetime passion, but he also seemed to be the perfect man. Her ki exploded for half a second when she realized that this 'Kanna' was living with him without being married. Ranma noticed the ki explosion but tried to hide his 6th sense. Ranma kept talking with her amusedly while adding some mystery in his conversation. He enjoyed mystery to the fullest. That was something that Akane liked the most about him, kept her more interested, urging her to know more about him.

As she noticed this, she decided to be as intriguing as him, besides she couldn't let slip truths she didn't want to reveal, at least not for the time being.

"I master in Japanese History, and I'm mostly specialized in Martial Arts. I research the different techniques, styles, clans, etc. Putting them to test is easy. Every movement, flow, and technique of ancient and modern times I have experienced. From Tea Ceremony Martial Arts, to Hebiken, to Forbidden Techniques, Chi and Ki flow; as well as icons, symbols, seals and some magical stuff. Although I don't consider myself a martial artist, well at least not anymore. Doing so much research and studies didn't help my physical condition. And I've spent most of my life studying. I live by myself; as well I do enjoy life… But as it seems, not as much as you do, Saotome-san" she said smiling. "And well… I'm single." Her smile disappeared as she thought _Why Akane did you have to add that?_

Ranma was astonished by her words, her conversation, her knowledge, and her passion towards Martial Arts. He wanted to know everything about her. But the class would start soon. Not enough time. It seemed that with her disappointment of not finding the Tendō's she would leave soon. Not enough time. She was slipping out of his hands.

"Stay with me tonight. I mean, the time that you are inquiring about the Tendō's" Ranma blurted out slightly blushing.

"No. No…I don't want to bother either you or Kanna-san." Akane blushed.

"Don't worry about bothering me, it's more than a pleasure to meet you. And I'm certain it would be the same with Kanna. Besides, if you stay as our guest, Tengoku-san, you will meet her in couple days. I bet that you were planning to stay here, but I bet you don't have a place to stay" Ranma snickered, feeling slightly bad for his new friend's situation.

Ranma kept his smile from ear to ear. Akane started at the offer slightly skeptical. "Are you inviting me, a total stranger, to stay in your home?" He simply nodded. Akane was half-smiling. Her plans went wrong; after all she thought she would be back home by that day's midnight.

"You are right. I did think that if I would stay in Nerima, I would have certain lodging." Akane continued.

"I promise you that I will behave myself. After all, if you are related to the Tendō's I certainly will consider you a friend"

"Thank you for your hospitality, Saotome-san. I really appreciate it"

"You're welcome, Tengoku-san" Ranma bowed slightly "But please, call me Ranma"

"And you…. Kanne" said Akane sincerely smiling the widest she could.

_Wow!_

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A couple of students with white gis and black belt were staring at the newly acquainted couple.

"Sensei, are we going to have class today?" Asked the students confused, they knew that their Sensei trained a couple of hours before class.

"Goodness. What time is it? I didn't even warm up. So would you like to join my class, maybe you can help me with a thing or two." Ranma asked.

The class started, most of the 18 students were older than the actual Sensei, and all were wearing black belts. _Is he that good? _Akane wondered.

It wasn't that hard for her to verify the mastery of his art. He wasn't human considering his speed, strength, control, balance, and patience. He was strict with his students, no breaks during the session, no joking, and no distractions. The couple of hours of class seemed to be considered sacred to him.

Regardless in Akane's eyes, he seemed to be a kempo deity, and full of concentration. A beautiful new distraction caused a couple of unnoticed mistakes. Ranma was astonished of how well Akane could keep up with all his students. Her movements were precise, mastered, and graceful.

_I can't believe that Kanne doesn't consider herself a Martial Artist. _

The class was dismissed, yet the sensei made a quick announcement. He went towards Akane and whispered to her "Would you like to work with me with my next class, it will be in couple of days?" Akane was surprised with his proposal but still nodded in confusion.

"Students, wait. Next class we will have a special guest. Tengoku-sensei is a historian specialized in Japanese Martial Arts. So bring any question that you have and we will answer them. See you next class."

As Ranma dismissed his class, jokes and funny faces along with advices and loud laughs were dominant. Ranma was flexible; he gave a few pointers to his students about certain movements. A few young female students were flirting with him, yet Ranma didn't seem interested. Akane observed the disgust on his face when other female bodies were near him. _Ranma is the faithful type._ The rest of the students were asking about Kanna and why she was absent. Akane noticed that for some reason Ranma didn't want to talk about his beloved in her presence, so Akane started walking towards the koi pond.

Akane sat on her ankles to watch the pond; it was clean and harmonious. Even the koi seemed happier.

Akane felt slightly envious _His life is so perfect, Ranma is so happy…_

Akane was certain that Ranma didn't need anything or anyone else….

Or did he?

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After endless comfortable conversations, 7 o'clock arrived. "It's 7. I will start making dinner. Today on the menu is…." Ranma placed his finger under his chin and looked at the roof "…sushi with crab sunomono"

"That sounds delicious" Akane added. And in fact it was delicious.

"May I ask you who taught you how to cook?" Akane asked as an 'okawari' appeared on her forehead.

"Well, when I was engaged with Kasumi, she was in the kitchen all day, since the rest of the family didn't know how to cook or were too lazy to cook. To establish a relationship with her, I spent a lot of time in the kitchen watching her and eventually Kasumi started teaching me. Even though our age wasn't that different, I always saw her as a big sister, as a mother I never had. I remember quite well, we were making tori yakimeshi and oden, and she confessed to me with all the pain in her heart that she was dating Tofu-Sensei, that she couldn't marry me because she was in love with him. I jumped in bliss and danced around with her. Her face was so funny. Kasumi was so surprised. We kept everything a secret; I helped her in all the preparations for her to elope with him. Kasumi did, and I took the position of cook, since they knew that I could cook well. Kasumi eventually came back to tell Tendō-san that she was already married with Tofu-sensei." Ranma finished the tale amused by his own memories. "I visit Kasumi and Tofu-sensei quite often. Their son is virtually my nephew."

Akane felt her heart melt with Kasumi's story. Akane was sincerely happy that they found happiness, regardless if it was with 'her' Sensei.

After dinner, the serious talking started. The subject was: Sōn Tendō and Ranma's inheritance of the dōjō. Ranma didn't like to talk about this subject; yet, he tried not to avoid it since he was there to help her. Ranma continued, "What do you want to know about Tendō-san? He wasn't the greatest dad I had. Sometimes he was worse than my own dad when I was training in China. His character was bitter, always crying for the youngest sister, he even blamed me that she ran away. I was so fed up that I even cursed her and her disappearance, it wasn't really my fault, you know? My father let me know about the engagement two blocks and a sidewalk away from this house. I thought it was quite unfair. And the funniest part is that I never met her. They told me a couple of stories about her, but why would I care. By that time, I was only focused on Martial Arts… and curing myself"

"Curing… yourself? Are you ill?"

"I thought I was. Until Kanna arrived in my life, I stopped looking for a cure and accepted my curse. Besides… it became useful. But we will talk about this, another day." Ranma smiled to Akane "Let me show you your room." and Ranma extended his hand to help pick her up.

"Oh! One more thing; I beg you not to enter the room at the end of the aisle. Let's just say that is sacred." Ranma asked as they were climbing the stairs.

Ranma opened the door to one of the three rooms on the aisle. "This was Nabiki's room, make yourself comfortable. Do you want me to get you something to sleep in?"

Akane was speechless in horror. _That's the last thing I needed. "_No. No. Please don't get Kanna's clothing. I would be really uncomfortable"

"I wasn't really lending you HERS. But would you like… one of my boxers and a T-shirt?"

Akane blushed, and nodded slightly. Ranma sped up to his room, and came back with some red boxers and a white t-shirt.

"That'll do. Sweet dreams" Ranma half smiled.

Before Akane closed the door she added shyly "Ranma-kun. Thank you, for your kindness." And Ranma lost her smile behind the door.

Ranma went directly to his room, and slapped the door closed behind him.

"Whoa!!! What was that all about? Who is she? Why did the Tendō's never tell me about Kanne-kun?" Ranma whispered desperately to himself.

Ranma couldn't blink, His body was frozen, but his heart was boiling. Neither voice nor breaths were ready to come as usual.

"I have to stop. I feel I'm betraying Kanna, after all… Yet Kanne is so wonderful" Ranma slapped his own face a couple of times. "Ranma, control yourself. Kanne is just someone that you met because of lack of updates." Ranma whispered to himself harshly. "Yet… I asked her to stay because… Ahhhhh! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? After all that I've struggled to make Kanna and I happy? All that I went through for people to leave us in peace. We have everything we need, everything I wished to give her."

Ranma was struggling so much; it felt like he was in full combat with his thoughts. "…How is it possible not the like her that much, though?" Ranma paused, and then took off his shirt.

"I just hope that Kanna will not be mad at me…" Ranma sighed deeply and finished his monologue in Dreamland.

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The last of her host's wish was impossible to keep. Since that forbidden room was precisely the one that Akane wanted to visit the most, her own.

In the middle of the night Akane sneaked through the aisle and opened the door slowly so as not to wake up the new owner. To her surprise, every item, every belonging, every memory was intact. It was as though Akane never left that house 10 years ago. She was happy, even though her family thought Akane was dead; she knew that deep down inside they were waiting for her.

Akane closed the door, satisfied; and went to the kitchen to get some water. She wasn't sleepy; her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone.

After drinking some water, Akane went outside for some fresh air.

"THE ROOFTOP! HOW COULD I MISS GOING TO THE ROOFTOP?" Akane suddenly exclaimed as she remembered.

That rooftop that Akane liked so much in her adolescence, where Akane thought about Tofu-sensei, about school drama, about how much Akane hated boys; and mostly, about the decision of leaving her home those ten years ago.

The sky was amazing, not as starry as before, but it was more than Akane could ever see in Tōkyō.

Suddenly, there was some noise nearby the koi pond. It was the pigtailed man with a stranger facing him. "It's 2 a.m. What is Ranma doing?" Akane whispered. She tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The stranger said, "I know that Kanna is not here right now. Let's fight."

Ranma defended himself, and spoke desperately, yet softly "No wait Ryōga; I have a visitor right now. We can't fight"

"A visitor? What visitor? Your mother?" Ryōga asked stopping his ki dry.

"No, she's a stranger. Tengoku Kanne. She is an old friend of the Tendō's. She is the most wonderful woman I've ever met. Ryōga, She's the girl of my dreams!" said Ranma excited.

Akane eyes widened. "Masaka…."

"What? I thought that you promised yourself to Kanna?"

"And I have kept my promised since she's been with me. Then again, Ryōga, I think Kanne is the one that I've been looking for."

"Ranma, be careful. I know how passionate you are about things that interest you. Don't get yourself hurt"

"Thank you for worrying about me, my friend. I will be careful. Sorry that we couldn't fight tonight."

Before coming down to her assigned room, Akane added another thought to the rooftop. That stranger wasn't a stranger anymore. That fiancé that Akane was destined to and fled from as fast as possible was a real, amazing man that would give her everything she could want, even to come back home. Ranma was the companion that Akane has been looking for, for all these years. Akane was alone, she felt alone, Akane had never been loved, at least… not as loved as she wanted to be.

After listening to his words, Akane felt she had angel wings and could fly around the backyard.

_How is this possible? Why does Ranma have to be so amazing?_

The wings were clipped.

_Why does Ranma have to be taken?_

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later on that night (5:23 a.m. to be exact), Ranma and Ryōga were laughing with tears in their eyes. Their uncontrollable laughter was the perfect excuse for Akane to come down and meet the stranger.

Akane couldn't sleep, not after listening to that pre-dialogue of that promising fight. She stopped to the restroom, looked at herself at the mirror and changed her blissful face into a sleepy one.

Akane came down wearing the boxers and the shirt that Ranma lent her.

Ryōga stopped laughing as he saw the stranger coming down. Ranma just… blushed.

"Kanne-kun. Did we wake you up? I'm so sorry," said Ranma nervously.

"It's alright. I was jealous of so much laughter that I wished I could join you" confessed Akane "besides this is about the time that I wake up every day."

Ranma smiled. "Kanne-kun this is Hibiki Ryōga. He's one of my closest friends. Ryōga, this is my friend, Tengoku Kanne"

"Hajimemashite" both said gleefully.

"So, Ryōga-kun was telling me a story about his wife Ukyo."

"Yeah, I confess she's adorable but sometimes she's just out of her mind, mostly when she gets mad. Do you see this burn in my arm" Ryōga showed his arm to her.

"Okonomiyaki?" Ranma asked surprised.

"That's about right!" Ryōga laughed.

Ranma laughed so much that fell to the side, crying. Even though Akane had no idea what was so funny; Akane was mesmerized with Ranma's laughter.

"Ryōga here has been one of the people that has helped me the most. Mostly he helped me to set things right with my love life. Even though, helping was the least he wanted to do." Ranma snickered.

"How is that possible?" asked Akane confused.

"Well… his wife was one of my old fiancées. Another foolish arranged marriage made by my father." Ranma laughed. "By that time, I was still engaged with Kasumi… and Shampoo, and well Ukyo. Yet Ryōga managed to make our childhood school rivalry into a love one. Ryōga, you took so long in confessing your love for her," Ranma laughed more.

"Being your enemy was worth it. And being your friend, is even more, Ranma"

"I feel the same, my friend," said Ranma. "Ryōga, please be prudent with Kanne-kun. Remember that she will meet Kanna soon." Ranma added directly to Ryōga. Akane felt out of place in that moment.

"Kanne-kun. Please feel at home. There's coffee and cookies my mother made yesterday." Ranma smiled and headed to the fūro, as he suddenly wanted a bath.

"Well, I was hoping I could fight Ranma while Kanna wasn't home, I guess it will be another day" said Ryōga shyly, getting ready to leave.

"Why didn't you?" asked Akane trying to get some information.

"Well. When we fight, sometimes we get out of hand. We fight for real, not only sparring. So we usually spar at the patio, or we go on a trip to have full combat. I guess Ranma didn't want to disturb such honorable visitors" Ryōga slightly bowed "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kanne-san. Hopefully we see each other another day.

"Wait! Ryōga-kun. May I ask you a question about Ranma-kun?"

"I'll try to answer as wise as possible."

"What is Kanna to Ranma? Would Ranma ever betray her?"

"Not in thousand years. Ranma loves her so much that he would die for her any day, any way, against anyone. Kanna is everything to him. And Ranma is everything to her" said Ryōga bluntly watching his words carefully. After all, Ranma asked him for prudence.

"Then why…" Akane stopped before messing up. "No. Nothing."

"Okay. Tell me, why are you asking me? Is it possible that …." Ryōga stopped. "Well, don't mind me. If it's something I've learnt from Ranma is not messing in my friends' love lives. Good bye."

Akane blushed furiously from embarrassment. Or was it because of rage. _Messing with others' love lives? That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm messing with a man that loves someone else so much. I feel horrible, feeling so attracted to him. I really should leave this place. I guess I will talk with Kasumi. For some strange reason, now it's much easier._

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Kanne… _

A sigh appeared suddenly at the Saotome's fūro. Suddenly a wide smile appeared in Ranma's face.

_Kanna…_

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Enjoy….

_**äynömaÿac**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_

Ranma ½ is a creation of the wonderful Takahashi-sensei. I just let my imagination fly a little bit.

**Babaa: **('Old lady' in a pejorative way)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Not in thousand years…._

_Not in thousand years…_

_Then why did Ranma say such wonderful things about me before the fight? Why does Ranma look at me like that? _Akane was walking up the stairs because she decided to leave.

_Too bad I was late…._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Noon finally arrived it was a long morning. Akane was mostly admiring the differences of her old home; and Ranma, well mostly explained and shared experiences about the Tendō's. Akane was amused, and more relaxed, yet sexual tension was present. All Ranma wanted to do was touch her. And well, Akane didn't mind.

The phone rang and Ranma picked it up.

"Yes? Babaa, are you back to Nerima? Did everything go well? Yes, let me talk to her. Kanna, baby, how are you? Nothing strange, we do have a visitor. I must talk to you seriously. Are you okay? Okay, I'll see you tonight."

As Akane listened she became scared. _Tonight?_

Before hanging up the phone, Ranma screamed "Kanna. Wait! …. ", And said softly but clearly "Remember that I love you with all my heart". That last phrase was certainly answered. Ranma hung up with a smile and his eyes bright.

As Ranma turned around, he saw his guest listening to the conversation. To his surprise Akane was crying; he could say nothing. Ranma suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her full on the lips. Was Akane hurt? Ranma knew the answer.

The kiss was slightly violent, yet passionate. At first it Akane didn't respond it was too much for her. Ranma barely told Kanna that he loved her. But his lips were so sweet, so wanted; Akane had to be with him at least that last moment, just for her, just that day. _Kanna will be back tonight. _

Akane broke the kiss.

Ranma's eyes reflected the power and self-confidence; when their eyes crossed, Akane could see desire and craving that she felt urged to answer.

Her eyes reflected disappointment and angst, Akane wanted to claim everything, but she couldn't, Ranma never made a move rather than to help her with her mission and be kind to her and give her the company that she needed for so long.

Regardless of her thoughts and her decision, Akane kept staring at him, but also not only his eyes but his face and his pronounced muscles. Did Akane really want to leave? Suddenly, his nose breathing to move the hair of her skin invaded her neck. Akane was startled but did not move. Ranma enjoyed her perfume. Akane felt like fainting; because of those sensations, and because of the person that was creating them. Akane wanted to give herself to him, right there, and then. Yet, powerful 'buts' existed. Ranma struck her hair lightly. And turned his lips in front of hers, then he touched them lightly.

Suddenly, Ranma stopped, cutting all sense of sensuality. His 'Buts' were more powerful. Fixed his pose and said with a calm, regretful tone "Please forgive my imprudence" and started walking towards his room.

"I'm leaving." Akane said emotionlessly.

"Why?" Ranma asked overwhelmed. "I said I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I'm so… attracted to you"

"This is precisely why I'm leaving. I feel the same, I don't believe in love at first sight but it was something similar. . I even forgot why I'm in Nerima in the first place. It was to look for my…. friends. Ranma-kun, I thought you were with Kanna and Kanna only"

"**That's the way it should be! **Kanna is my life. And I swore that I would never leave her for another girl. My past relationships have been disastrous and my heart broke because of her existence. That's why I keep my stories to myself. Nonetheless, I've never met someone so beautiful and wonderful as you. I haven't liked someone that much in so long." Ranma grabbed her shoulders gently. "Yet I'm so scared I would love her less because I would love you." Ranma said sincerely, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I understand. I know you've struggled to understand what you want. I'm not a monster. I respect other's wishes despite of my desires. Goodbye." Then Akane turned to Nabiki's room to change.

"Please, stay." He said softly to her back.

_And what? Meet the consequences of how stupid I was of running away? To be witness of the beautiful life you have because of my absence? How many are you capable to love? _Akane screamed in her head. _But being with you at least one day would be a fairytale …_

"I can't. You will be waiting for Kanna tonight. I'm out of place."

A long silence followed. Neither of them moved a muscle save the involuntary trembling of their hands.

Akane exited the house, the house that was once her home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Next morning -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

The park wasn't the best place to stay the night. Then again, Akane had nowhere to go.

Her mind was blank. Suddenly, Akane saw the person that wanted to see so much: her father.

"Otōsan?" Akane whispered to herself.

Sōn was sitting on the bench nearby the swings crying a waterfall of tears.

"A-ka-ne. I'm so sorry. We could've worked something out."

"We would've?" Akane approached him sitting on the bench. "I don't believe you, you never listened to me. You never understood my ideals; I couldn't have bared to be married to a stranger. That's why I ran away. Why did you make such a stupid decision of engaging us with a stranger without even knowing him? Tell me, Otōsan."

"A-KA-NE?" Sōn was breathless.

Akane nodded.

"A-Akane!!!" Sōn Tendō hugged her with excitement. After all, Akane felt comfortable with his embrace.

"The only choice that you left me was to find a new life. But I really had to look after my own freedom. Why did you make me run away?" Akane kept demanding an explanation.

"Look at you. You're so beautiful. YOU'RE ALIVE. YOU ARE BACK. We have so much to talk about. Stay at my house for couple of days."

"Wait! Before we're back as a family, I must tell you my reasons. I must find…a way to forgive you. You are acting as thought nothing happened."

"Akane! No. Please, come with me." Sōn said desperately.

"And to be honest, I don't know if I will even find it."

"Akane!" Sōn cried more.

"Don't you understand? I met him. I need to straighten up my life again. I know that you thought I was dead. I do apologize for not talking to you until now. Yet, I wasn't about to risk you taking everything I lived for because you missed me. I'm a full-grown woman now. I know what I'm doing. I'll look for you."

"Akane!" There's as a long silence. "Fine. I'll let you go this time. I'll wait for you. But…remember that I love you with all me heart." Sōn Tendō said to his daughter.

"What?" Akane asked startled. "Please repeat the last phrase."

"Remember that I love you with all my heart."

_**MASAKA!**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ranma-kun! Ranma! Are you home?" Akane called at the entrance of the former Tendō Residence. Akane was panting, and extremely excited. She was wrong! Akane ran to the dōjō as fast as she could, but found no one. Akane was getting desperate; she realized that her decision of running away from him was in fact, a bad one.

Akane was walking quickly around house. She didn't care for the circumstances that Ranma would be in. Akane needed to see him again.

Akane heard noise inside the house, but it wasn't a man. It was a beautiful lady in a kimono with a godlike smile. "Good morning. My son is not home. He went on a date with Kanna. She finally came back after a week of training." the beautiful lady responded to her calling.

"I must talk to him. Please tell me where they are," Akane said urgently.

"They'll be back in couple of hours, you can wait here if you'd like." said Nodoka trying to calm the strange girl in her sons house down.

"Please. I MUST talk to him," Akane pleaded.

"Usually they go get ice cream, the place is near the park." Ranma's mother answered as she saw the urge of the lady. Even though, she knew that those dates were special for both Ranma and Kanna she had to find them.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" And Akane ran as though her life was at stake. In a way, it was.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After half an hour of looking, Akane found the place. Looking through the window she found Ranma sitting enjoying his ice cream. His eyes were bright and happy; Ranma was in ecstasy to see her again. As Akane watched the scene; she was smiling to the fullest.

Ranma noticed eyes were watching them.

Ranma startled. "KAN- NE" Ranma was frightened. She was right there with him. Ranma didn't know what to do.

"Why are you here? I thought you left Nerima"

"I need to talk to you…."

"Right now?" Ranma asked nervously.

"I want to stay with you." Akane blurted out.

There was a long silence. _It's now or never _hethought decisively "Kanne, Let me introduce you to…"

"Your daughter?"

Suddenly the 7-year-old gorgeous redhead turned around to look at Akane; she had a spoon in her mouth.

"Hajimemashite, Kanna-kun." Akane smiled at her widely.

"Otōsan. Who is she?" asked the girl confused.

_But how? Does it matter? Kanne's here… after all. _Ranma fears changed to bliss.

"Kanne is a good friend of mine. Do you remember when I told you that we have guests at home?"

"Yes. I remember." Kanna answered as she was wondering why his friend was panting.

"Kanna, baby, do you mind if she joins us?" Ranma asked her, cheerfully.

"Hmmm… No. Onee-chan, would you like some of my ice cream?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Finally Ranma and Akane found a moment alone. Kanna was playing at the park.

"May I ask you why is she here?"

"Shampoo took advantage that I wasn't engaged with Kasumi. She was in love with me for stupid reasons and would've done anything to win me over my other two fiancées: Ukyo and Nabiki. That blind love made her do things that, as a man, I couldn't bare avoid."

"Take pre-unnoticed baths with you and that kind of things?" asked Akane amused.

"Exactly. So, afterwards… she let me know about her pregnancy. Tendō-san wasn't happy at all, but forced me to take responsibility for it. I was going to marry her after the baby was born. She passed away during labor. Shampoo's great-grandmother and I agreed that I should stay with the baby. That's the story."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Akane.

"I was scared. I am scared. Since Kanna was born, we've been together, alone. I couldn't afford another rejection, not from someone as wonderful as you" confessed Ranma calmly. "That's why I didn't stop you when you left."

"I know we haven't known each other very long; 1 day. Yet, I know only one thing. It would be an honor if I could share your heart with Kanna." Akane confessed. "Please give me a chance." Akane grabbed his hand. Ranma grabbed hers tightly and he snickered. "I don't have a choice. It was starting to be shared already"

Akane hugged him and restored that kiss that was abandoned.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Later that night-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In Ranma's room walls were sweating along with the new couple. Naked flames finally were consuming as they should've 10 years ago.

They needed a rest it was too much.

"Kanne. Can you see ki flow?"

"Yes. Why?" Akane was panting.

"Did you notice there was a moment that our ki was flowing was one?"

Akane smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.

Unsatisfied, excited, overwhelmed about the revolution in his heart, Ranma sealed his lips with hers once again.

"Tell me." Ranma asked between the kissing. Ranma was ecstatic, wondering if there's a destiny. And if that destiny was unfair with him, after all, "Tell me. Where were you all this time? Why didn't I meet you before?"

Akane sighed. She knew the answer and for true love to grow, Akane must answer truthfully.

"Ranma…. ", Akane looked straight into his eyes

" … Because I was running away from you."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**äynömaÿac**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's places, characters, or the manga _Ranma ½. _I did created Kanna amongst other characters which you haven't seen the name before in Ranma's **manga **(Kanna is a name used in the episode 109 (Shiawase no panda densetsu (Legend of the Lucky Panda) but it's not the same character, I just love that name).

_**Notes: **_

**Kempo **(system of martial arts characterized by the use of quick moves in rapid-fire succession intended to overwhelm an opponent), **Joketsuzoku **(Chinese Amazon), **kata **(a Japanese word describing detailed choreographed patterns of movements practiced either solo or in pairs), **Gomen **(I'm sorry, it's stronger and more polite if you use **nasai**), **chigau **(that's wrong, I differ, no, that's not true), **Nekohanten **(Cat Café- Shampoo's and Cologne's café that is), **Irashamase **(Welcome in a less formal way, usually is said in anime), **Muko-dono **(this is how Cologne calls Ranma, son-in-law or bridegroom), **Obaasan **(elder lady, grandma)

**Shishi Hōkōdan** (_Lion's Roar Blast. _By concentrating his depression and anger into his chi, unleashing a massive blast of energy from his palms. **Perfect Shishi Hōkōdan **As chi generated by depression and anger is 'heavy,' by projecting it into the air, Ryōga creates a massive, 10m-12m diameter, sphere of chi that has been shown capable of instantly creating a roughly 10 meters wide (with an estimated volume of 300-450 cubic meters), smoking crater, in what appeared to be a stone foundation, and later crack the earth around it, reaching the onlookers up to 20 meters away from the epicenter. _Reference: Wikipedia-_Character fighting techniques (Ranma ½)).

Note about the story content: I'm extremely picky when in concern chapters' and stories' titles. I'm a faithful believer that it give an extremely important hint to know whether a creation is good or not. I do apologize that in this story there are no chapter name. Sadly this is a continuing story. Yet '**Masaka**' was carefully selected. Thus, don't mind the chapter number. They just don't exist.

Another excellent note: for those that are not quite satisfied with my grammar. I was offered by **darkangel29 **a proofreading edition. I accepted gladly. She will help me to correct the story's syntax. Remember that English is not my first language, and to be honest I haven't been in a English since middle school (that is 8 years ago), **in Mexico! **So please, be patient. There is still hope.

(Now to the story:)

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I was running away from you…"

That phrase echoed in his mind a thousand times.

_How is that possible that she is…? _Ranma felt horrified. He left the room and his lover; he was the one that was running away now. Ranma stumbled due to his thoughts. But finally saw his savior's door, that person that would make all his trouble disappear: Kanna's bedroom. Ranma opened the door slowly, and observed her carefully. Yet, his presence was so heavy, they were so connected; that Kanna woke up instantly by the time Ranma was near her bed. It always happened.

"Otōsan?"

"I woke you up. Gomen. Please, go to sleep."

"Otōsan, I love you." Kanna said half-sleep.

"I love you too." Ranma said sitting beside her bed waiting for a new day.

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Common area, Saotome Residence, Nerima. Saotome Ranma, age 27, was sitting in front of Tendō Akane. The teacup that he was holding in his hands was about to break.

"You lied to me." Ranma stated 'calmly' staring at the steaming tea.

"Gomen nasai." Akane whispered slightly bowing. "I needed to inquire about my family with a low profile. After all, you were a stranger at that moment."

There was a long silence. Sunrise finally finished its daily performance.

"So, you are the youngest of the Tendō's. What is your name?" Ranma asked.

"Akane." Akane answered softly.

"Akane, that's right." Ranma added with a sarcastic tone "That was the name that I've blocked in my memory for so many years. That was the name that Tendō-san cried every night. It was because of that name, my life was a nightmare," Ranma said clearly to himself, irate by his memories. Akane flinched at this statement.

"Ranma, it wasn't my intention to make your life so difficult, I ran away to…" Akane was interrupted.

"To get as far away from me as possible" Ranma answered on her behalf "and to avoid being slaved in marriage."

Akane lowered her head slightly.

"Don't worry. I understand. I had 5 engagements like that, including yours. Yet I believe that you could have at least told your family that you were safe and alive. That would've saved a lot of headaches." Said Ranma enraged.

Suddenly, Kanna appeared in the common area asking her father "Otōsan. Good morning. May I have some tea?" she was wearing something like the usual kempo outfit, but it was more colorful, and made of Chinese raw silk.

Ranma looked at her, and started serving her tea "Good morning, Kanna," he said emotionless. Kanna was surprised of not seeing her father's smile. The only times that she saw this was when she needed to be punished.

Kanna glanced at their guest, and smiled at her. And Akane smiled at her back, sadly. Kanna glanced at her father again with a question mark posted on her forehead.

"Otōsan. Are you mad at me?" Kanna said slightly sad. Ranma startled realizing the expression that he was giving Kanna. The treatment that Ranma gave to his daughter was usually a strict one, perhaps slightly cold; but Ranma would never mistreat her because of his problems. Ranma extended his hand and gently caressed her hair.

"Why would I be mad at you? You are the only girl makes my heart bliss." As he smiled widely to his daughter. His eyes were enlightened once more. Akane was surprised how that brightness disappeared after he looked at her. Ranma said "Now, that I see things in another perspective; all that I went through was quite worth it after all. I am, in fact, grateful that we didn't meet that time. I forgive you, but…"

"_But" No Ranma… please _cried Akane's mind…

His daughter's presence weren't helping him at all. There was a long silence. To stain his daughter's innocence. Akane understood well this.

After 6 minutes and 51 seconds of pure nervousness, the third teacup was emptied "Otōsan, Thank you. I'll be at the dōjō practicing the kata that my great great-grandmother taught me this week." Kanna said excited.

Ranma snickered. "You don't have Joketsuzoku blood for nothing. Go practice, I would like to see it when you master it."

_Joketsuzoku?? _Akane's eyes widened. Her surprise was unnoticed by either father or daughter.

Kanna ran towards the dōjō.

Akane said softly, yet with determination "I want to be with you."

"**I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU TOO. But,** **I don't even know who you are!** I'm certain that you made up all that we've talked about. You're hobbies, your profession, and your interests. Tell me, how many times have you gotten married? Where did you leave your kids when you came to Nerima? Well, because the only thing I'm certain about you, is that you don't live here. Not even your name was true. If you would've trusted me and told me your situation and your mission, I would've loved to help you."

"Is that so? You've hated me since the moment you knew that I'm Tendō Akane."

"Chigau! I hate you because you were not sincere with me. I hate you because you betrayed my trust. And mostly, I HATE you because…" Ranma interrupted himself. Ranma's eyes widened due to his thoughts. Akane flinched at his words. Her eyes were watery but her pride was too strong. Akane endured that much hatred. Ranma stopped to think for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, his aura was flaming blue to the maximum power. The teacup finally broke in Ranma's hands. No major damage: just a few cuts bleeding on his right hand.

His aura instantly was calmed. "Feh! You know what? I don't care. Leave. Go back to where you came from because you are not welcome here anymore. This house, this dojo, are not yours anymore."

"But Kanna?" Akane blurted out. Instantly Akane regretted naming her. That was the thing that ignited Ranma's rage.

Now, Ranma was screamed "What about Kanna? You have no business with Kanna either you or any other woman that enters into this house. I'm her father and it's certain that she does not need anyone else. I've kept myself single for that reason: because I'm certain that there's no woman worth it enough to be a substitute mother."

"I know what is like to grow up without a mother, the lack of a female figure." Akane spoke.

"Please do not tell me that it would be you. Sorry but no. I just regret that I thought for a moment that you could be the one that…." Ranma said clinching his left hand.

Akane felt dizzy with his words.

"As for the female figure…" Ranma stood up, took her hand as gently as Ranma could and led her to the door. "Believe me, Kanna has one already"

"Ranma…."

"Sayonara, Tendō-san."

-- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I can't let Kanna see me like this _Ranma thought trying not to scream, or destroy the whole entrance area with one Shishi Hōkōdan. Even though his friend Ryōga never perfected it. Ranma sensed he had enough misery and despair to beyond what he experienced 8 years ago, that he would make a Perfect Shishi Hokodan with or without the scroll. Ranma's mind was blank, but his heart was bombarded with a thousand of contrasting emotions in a matter of seconds.

What should I do?

Ranma ran towards his room to choke a loud scream with his pillow. When Ranma finished he was panting. Then Ranma noticed something that didn't help him in the bed sheets: her perfume. That was the remote control for the Atomic Bomb in his heart.

Rebuilding it from the scraps.

Starting from zero.

After all…Ranma was a survivor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Akane with her eyes slightly swollen was looking for something to eat nearby. Every food shop was closed, it was another hour until all the stores in Japan, or at least, in Nerima would open.

Her stomach growled loudly. _I guess the tea made me hungrier, _Akane snickered with her thoughts. Akane was smiling after all the early morning events. Akane was used to not taking drama seriously. Walking through Nerima district, Akane finally an open restaurant.

"NE-KO-HAN-TEN" Akane could barely read with her blurry vision.

"Irashamase. How may I help you?" said a handsome man with long hair and a extra-large Chinese shirt.

"What is your specialty?" Akane asked looking through the menu.

"Ramen" Said the man with a smile.

"I'll have one of those. With chicken, please."

While Akane was waiting, she took out a small notebook from her purse. Akane quickly wrote something in it, closed it, and went directly to the restroom. Akane observed the place; it wasn't as ordered and clean as a Japanese restaurant. Akane heard a tired female voice. "A ramen for table five".

Suddenly the telephone rang.

"Nekohanten. Muko-dono, Are you all right? A favor? Okay, Ill pick up Kanna after school. At what time are you coming for her? Midnight. Okay. Have a good day."

Akane walked quickly to her table. Suddenly she saw an old picture hung on the wall where she was eating. Before sitting at the table, Akane admired it. It was a picture of a beautiful girl with purple hair and the lady that was behind the kitchen. The girl had her belly grown. She was obviously pregnant.

"May I ask you who she is?" Akane asked with curiosity.

The waiter instantly started crying. "That was my beloved Shampoo, the owner's great-granddaughter. She died because she gave birth to that little brat." Mousse remembered bitterly.

_Is that Kanna's mother?_

"By the way. Are you people? Joketsuzoku?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How can I help you, lady? The rush hour will start soon."

"Don't worry, I won't take much of your time. I'm a Martial Artist Historian. I study theory and technique in a practical level. I know that you, Joketsuzoku, have various secret techniques."

"Yes, we do. They usually don't get out of my village"

"Well, I have a vivid collection of those techniques. I believe I know them all. BUT ONE. That is the one that I'm mostly interested in, it's been an slight obsession."

Cologne's eyes widened.

"Hiryū Shōten Haa" Akane said calmly.

Cologne gasped in disbelief.

"How in heavens do you know about that?"

"So… it is not just a myth?" Akane smiled widely.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ranma was walking this her daughter to the pre-school building; he went the wrong way due to his bizarre karma. The lady splashed him with water, for the 5,248th time. Kanna was always amused when his father changed form, they laughed and kept walking.

"Otōsan, I like when you have those" Kanna pointed to her father's chest, and she laughed; obviously Kanna was mocking her father.

"It's not funny! I have to talk to your sensei about your training trip last week." Ranma smiled.

_Perhaps it isn't necessary to leave her with babaa after all. _Ranma thought. He was calm. His heart was being repaired quicker then he thought. _I'll talk to her afterwards… and get some water._

They arrived at the school. Kanna's sensei was at the entrance. As she saw her, she narrowed her eyes.

"Kanna-Chan. You are back? What happened to you?" Said Naoi Eriko-Sensei worryingly. She hugged Kanna. Kanna's little body reacted with pain.

"What's wrong, Kanna-Chan?" asked the Sensei enraged.

Kanna lifted her blouse. She had a small dark purple bruise on her lower ribs. "I fell."

Naoi looked at the drenched female Ranma. "Are you, Saotome-san?"

"Yes." Ranma said surprised. She was not the same principal that Ranma knew.

"I'm the new principal of this pre-school. Naoi Eriko. I would like to have a serious talk with you about Kanna-Chan's behavior and situation. Please, follow me." The teacher pointed inside the school.

_Kanna's behavior? … Situation? Weird!_

"Kanna. I'll come for you after school." Ranma said smiling, as she squatted to look in her daughter's eyes.

"Okay. Bye, Otōsan!" Kanna yelled going to her classroom.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What I know about 'Hiryū Shōten Haa' consists in the clash of temperatures. That is the ultimate technique for anyone; even a 6 year-old to counter attack a 40-year-old body builder effectively."

Cologne dropped her jaw as she listened to Akane with disbelief. Akane continued, "Since, it uses the enemy's ki to function properly. The more powerful the enemy is, the more powerful the Hiryū Shōten Haa will be. What I do not know is: who uses the cold ki and who uses the hot one. Then again, I believe that the hot ki must be those of the enemy. Usually ki is heated by rage or hatred. Thus, I believe that what must be learned is how to fulfill the cold ki and the form or movement to clash those temperatures."

Cologne fell off her staff. She sighed. "I can't believe my ears. So, you created these hypotheses? But how? Where did you hear about this secret technique."?

"I spend most of my time investigating this kind of techniques. I recovered scrolls thousands of years old. And as I said, Hiryū Shōten Haa has become my obsession. I want to learn it. I was planning to fly to China, but fortunately I found you. Obaasan, would you teach me Hiryū Shōten Haa?"

"I cannot teach it you. Yet…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How can I help you, Sensei?" Ranma took the seat that she was assigned in the Principal's office.

"Well, I'm mostly worried about Kanna's behavior. First of all, and I personally recriminate, is the way that she addresses to you: Otōsan." Said the Sensei with a serious tone.

Ranma snickered deeply. He was tired of explaining about 'his condition'. She said clearly "Why would you recriminate that? I'm the one that Kanna calls 'father', not you."

"Because you come here to pay for her education, and by calling you this. You will think we are not worthy of your daughter." Eriko-Sensei said worryingly.

"So you are worried mostly about your reputation?" Ranma asked. Eriko-Sensei nodded. "Sensei, I assure you that I would never recriminate your school about this matter. If she doesn't call me 'okaasan', is because I asked her to." Ranma said sarcastically.

Eriko-Sensei was astonished at Ranma's words. _This family is crazy. _"Well, and the second thing I would like to talk about is about that bruise" Naoi cleared her throat "I will be direct with you. Do you physically abuse Kanna-Chan?" Naoi finished with a serious, dramatic tone.

Ranma laughed this time. "Are you serious? "

Eriko-Sensei's eyes widened, and she nodded in concern.

"Sensei. It's obvious that you don't know anything whatsoever about Kanna and I. We are Martial Artists. She trained since she was 5-years-old with me and her great great-grandmother. And her mother died giving labor to her. So please, inquire more about myself and my daughter and then you can call me." Ranma stood up. "And well I wanted to talk to you too. I wanted to excuse Kanna for being absent all week. She was training nearby Kyoto. Now if you excuse myself. I must change my gender."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Quickly hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Ranma landed nearby the Nekohanten. _It's been a long time since the curse gave me that much trouble. _And for the first time, Ranma wanted to change gender as fast as possible.

Ranma opened the door relieved, but saw someone that Ranma was sure she didn't want to see in a long time: Akane. Then she remembered._ Akane doesn't know my female form._ Sat on the table behind her and started eavesdropping the conversation. _What does Akane have to do with babaa?_ Ranma was clinching her fist. Suddenly, Mousse appeared in front of him.

"Ran." Mousse was interrupted by Ranma's hand on his mouth. Ranma whispered, "Silence. Put your glasses on" Mousse did as ordered while Ranma was writing a note on a napkin, which said:

"Please, Don't say my name. It's a matter of life or death. Right now, I'm not Saotome Ranma".

Mousse was confused. He knows that one of Ranma's biggest prides was his name and reputation. Mousse thought _what is Ranma up to? _"Fine. But, you owe me a favor"

Ranma sighed. _I guess I won't ask for water, after all._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So you think that this person will help me to learn this technique?" Akane asked excitedly. "Do you think that he or she would come with me to Tokyo to my research facilities?"

"It's a man. Saotome Ranma is his name," mentioned Cologne with pride.

Akane's smile instantly turned into a frown. Akane lowered her head in disappointment. "Oh! Well then, at least I tried" Her disappointment was too much, much more than Akane expected.

Cologne was curious, Akane obviously knew Ranma. "Akane-san. Do you know Ranma?"

"Yes. But let's say that we are not on good terms. If Ranma is the only one that can teach me Hiryū Shōten Haa, then I guess I will search elsewhere," Akane said resigned.

_Hiryū Shōten Haa? _Ranma's eyes widened. _How does Akane know…? Is Akane whom she says she is?_ Ranma shook her head wildly in confusion but spouted, "I can help you!" and turned around to face Akane.

"Ran…" Ranma's eyes stopped Cologne from completing his name. Her sixth sense still worked quite well after all.

"Who are you?" Akane asked insulted. She did not like to be interrupted when she was talking about business.

"I'm sorry I was eavesdropping. But Hiryū Shōten Haa is a matter that not everyone talks about. I'm…" Ranma stopped.

"She's Shampoo's sister" Mousse added. Cologne was quite confused. Ranma could easily pretend to be a Chinese Amazon. His female physique was that of a goddess. She was slightly taller than Akane, red flaming hair, and the same power and control Ranma had in his original form.

"Would you really help, Ran-Chan?" Akane asked her. Her hope was coming back.

"You say that I have to go with you to Tokyo suburbs?" inquired 'Ran-Chan' "For how long? I need to come back to Nerima in less than a week."

"Give me at least 5; no, 6 days. Counting full analysis, writing scroll and learning the technique. Of course, I will pay for all the expenses, food, and lodging. If you don't mind to stay at my apartment" Akane said excitedly. Ranma agreed without much effort and finished the meeting by replying "I must say bye to… my family. I'll meet you here at midnight."

Ranma was nervous. The only thing Ranma could think about is **'How did I get myself in this?' 'What is going to happen?' 'Why the hell can't I hate you?**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Enjoy….

äynömaÿac


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

Ranma ½ is a creation of the wonderful Takahashi-sensei. I just let my imagination fly a little bit.

_**Notes:**_

The last three chapters were already edited, thanks darkangel. This one is not. But hopefully you'll have the ultimate -mega-super-duper corrected chapter soon.

"So. at midnight" Akane smiled and extended her hand to shake her new business partner's. She noticed the bandage. They shook hands and Akane exited the door.

Ranma sighed deeply and noticed his great-grandmother's in-law's stare "Muko-dono. Who is she? " Cologne asked her with suspicion. Mousse was listening carefully. Ranma trying to keep his private life private just answered "Someone that I met yesterday, Baaba." They got the hint; yet, she was still curious "So why are you in bad terms? Muko-dono, are you in trouble?", she was getting slightly mad. She concluded years ago that as she gained Ranma as a son, she also gained all the trouble along with it.

He lowered his head a little bit, "Yeah, I'm in deep trouble. But I must give a solution to it, that's why I have to go with her." Ranma took the last question too metaphorically.

_She must be an enemy that is willing to defeat him or even a tax collector. Either way, Saotome Ranma, now I have you in my hands_. Mousse thought as he listened to her last answer. And he exited Nekohanten slowly, trying to be unnoticed by Ranma or Cologne. The lady wasn't that far.

"Muko-dono, are you lying to me? She seemed that she has met you long before. She seemed disappointed when I mentioned you; as though for some reason you are not supposed to talk." Cologne tried to use her sixth sense again. Ranma slightly half smiled with a hint of disappointment _met her long ago…_ "No, Baaba, I'm not lying. She must not know that this form shares my Self, at least not until I get back from the trip. " said Ranma resentful. "I beg you not to mention Ranma Saotome in any manner around her"

"Fine. Nonetheless, she gave me this to give it to you. She said that you and Kanna are always welcome to visit her." Cologne handed her a small piece of paper. It was her physical address in Tōkyō. He clinched his fist holding the piece of paper tightly and exited Nekohanten. "Thank you, Baaba. I'll see you tonight."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oneechan, wait!" Mousse was panting a little bit. His stamina wasn't the same 10 years ago, mostly after he stopped training.

"Yes?" Akane turned to face him. "Did I forget something?"

"No, but I want to ask you. What are you to Saotome Ranma?" Mouse asked smirking waiting for an answer that would help him destroy Ranma after he took away his beloved, all those years ago.

"What am I to Ranma?" Akane hesitated in answering, she did not like people nosing her private life. She smiled widely, and said truthfully "I'm just a mistake" and kept walking.

Mousse knelt in disappointment. His chance was gone.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryōga!! Are you home?" Ranma yelled at the entrance of Hibiki's Residence. It wasn't that far from his house after all. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. And a hour and half before Kanna would get out of school.

"Ranma?"

"I need to ask you a favor." Ranma entered to the house with seldom urge. Ukyo was half-sleep, "Ran-chan, are you alright?"

"No. I need to talk with Ryōga. It's urgent" replied Ranma trying to calm himself. _Something is not right, I really don't like this… _thought Ukyo,"Okay. He's sleeping, I'll wake him up."

After a moment, Ryōga came out shirtless, coming out to the common area. "What is going on, Ranma?" Ryōga rubbed his eyes, half-sleep.

"I want to ask you a big, favor. I have to go to Tōkyō district for a week. Would you please, take care of Kanna while I'm not in Nerima? I'm so sorry to bother you. I know I can ask Cologne but I don't trust Mousse whatsoever"

"Kanna stay here for a week?" Ukyo's eyes were shining. Her smile was wide. Ryōga was excited too. They were close friends, but to entrust Kanna to someone other than Cologne was quite hard for him. It was a clear sign that Ranma truly considered them close.

"Of course, Ranma. When is this starting?" asked Ryōga.

"Tonight. I'll bring her at 10 p.m." Ranma stated.

"Why is this so urgent?" asked Ryōga. He suddenly smiled, "Did something good happen with Kanne-san?"

"Yes, I'd like to talk that in private. And no, it wasn't good." Ranma said calming herself. She knew Kanna would be safe with the Hibiki's, as long as she doesn't take a stroll at the park with Ryōga alone; or go to buy ice cream; or even to school. _Goodness! I'm in trouble._

_Who is Kanne? _Thought Ukyo. But she didn't voice her doubt. She knew that she could ask her husband later on. "Talk between men? Fine. Ran-chan, have a good trip. And don't worry about Kanna. We'll enjoy ourselves for sure. I will make sure that she's more than safe the time that she's staying with us. " Ukyo was leaving the room.

"Ucchan…" Ranma hold her wrist, stopping her going further; turned her around and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for everything!" said Ranma laying her heart on her shoulder. It was perhaps, the most sincere embrace she ever received from her. Ukyo was shocked. Everyone that knew Ranma well, were aware that with time his emotional coldness and physical distance towards other people was quite emphasized. 'Do NOT touch Ranma Saotome' was a well-known rule in Nerima. It was not precisely a trauma or a bad stigma; it was just that he didn't know well how to handle that kind of closeness.

Ryōga noticed the hug. He was surprised of the scene, but tried to pretend that it wasn't that important. "Hey, hey, hey… That's my wife you are hugging there!"

Ranma broke the hug, and smiled, "Are you jealous, Pig-boy?"

"Not at all, cross-dresser" Ryōga said dramatically, preparing his fist to fight. After couple of seconds, they both smiled and lost the fighting pose. Ryōga said told him "Come on, let's get some tea. I want to know everything"

"I can't give you much details because I want to say bye to Kanna appropriately but let me tell you what is going on."

Ranma glanced once more Ukyo, and smiled at her widely. She smiled at him, "Welcome, Ran-chan" Ranma listened and followed Ryōga to the kitchen.

Ukyo and went back to her bedroom, sinking into the memory of Ranma's arms.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In every house of the corner, there were hung wooden yellow signs with directions around the house. The next corner that Ryōga saw, read all the signs, placed his hand sign the way of the common area and started following his hand. "Left. Kitchen is to the left. His hand is the left one so…." Ranma grab his forearm and started walking where the sign said.

"One day, Ryōga, I'll bring the greatest doctor on this planet to try to cure you from this curse. It's certainly worse than the pig one!" Ranma laughed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Akane was enjoying the last day of her hometown. Her swing was active. She smiled at the air that this one produced but frowned at her thoughts.

_Why is Nerima so dramatic?_

Was the main question carved in her brain. 10 years were enough to forget completely was is to have family, desires, dreams, emotions, LOVE. She completely forgot that they are people that she cared about. She completely forgot that her heart was still alive. She completely forgot that she could cry.

Suddenly the craved question changed.

_When was the last i cried before coming back to this place?_

_"_Oh yes! At the hospital. Nakajima sensei didn't gave me the best news of the week." she spoke to herself. This was noticed by a little boy intending to go to the swings. That intention was scared of by the self-meditation.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- --Ukyo was threatening him with her spatula. She was crying. Ranma was speechless. Ucchan's cafeteria was temporarily closed. She didn't care if was rush hour.

"Ucchan..."

She knelt and sobbed with her soul. "Why Ran-chan? She won. She now has the best of excuses to marry you. Why did you chose her over me? Why can't you love me?"

"How did you know..."

"Shampoo just came to bluff me about it. She was laughing at me. She was proud of you did last night. Why did you fall into her trap?"

_A trap...? A _Ranma differed. After all, that happened that night before was a choice he made, was something the he enjoyed, and was something that he did not regret.

Ranma accompanied her on the floor. "Ukyo. I did not choose anyone. It... just... happened. My instinct couldn't bear anymore of those constant temptations"

"Do you love her?"

"No. I don't love any of you. I can't. I... don't... know... why."

"Was that it then? Was it because Shampoo is a mere slut? Do I have to be like her for you to..."

"Ucchan. That the last thing I want you to..." His lips were sealed. She didn't listened to this last phrase. Ranma widened his eyes. The kiss was sloppy, it was her first. Her unbutonned shirt was exposing her chest binding. Between tears, she smirked and said" Sometimes I wear it to forget that I have a heart, and to protect it against you" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. Ranma didn't want to look down,

"Touch me... like you touched her"

"I...can't. Ucchan, you're like a sister to me"

-- -- --

Ukyo woke up because of the dream. A dream? No, it was a memory.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

" So?" Ryōga was serving Ranma tea.

"For some reason, I looked for me already knowing that Kanne was my daughter, I was confused. And I know that my mother wouldn't say anything about it, I told her the story, as well" Ranma kept holding the tea, it was too hot to drink. She continued, "We continued the date with her, Kanna likes her, you know that is weird for her to like my girl friends, not that I have many. Afterwards, we talked about what happened with Shampoo and the reason of why I wasn't telling her about who was Kanna"

Ryōga kept listening, he was smiling. "My friend, so he is after all what..."

"She is the youngest of the Tendō's" Ranma blurted out.

"Wh...what? Ryōga was speechless.

"She told me after, we spend the night together" Ranma was clinching the tea cup again with her right hand. The cuts were nothing to him, but couple of them were bleeding again.

"You..."

"That same day that Kanna arrived we went back to the house. I cooked dinner like always, at 7 p.m. As we watched television with Kanna, we kept smiling at each other, we kept conversing without words. Kanna excused herself to go to bed. And the moment that she left. I approached her lips instantly. I couldn't control myself, I was doing a superhuman effort not to reach places that she didn't wanted to. I told her that clearly. And do you know how she responded?"

Ryōga shook his head once.

"She started unbuttoning my shirt. 'It's so beautiful, what happened?' she asked me" Ranma said feeling his scar of his collarbone. "I briefly told her about the fight with Saffron and that I was about to die." Ranma closed his eyes for couple of seconds "Being with her, was the best I've experienced in my life. I will not go on details but, Ryōga, I was touching a goddess. My whole body was trembling, kissing her naked body was part of my deepest fantasies"

"I guess I know what you mean, the first time i saw Ukyo naked, my nose bled" Ryōga blushed.

The dramatic conversation took a break and they both laughed outloud.

"Would you believe it, our ki was flowing as one. Anyways, she lied about her name and her intentions here in Nerima. I asked her to leave. My reactions were irrecognizable even for myself. I was driving insane of rage, Ryōga."

"That's why you have the bandage on you hand?"

Ranma nodded, "I broke the cup I was holding."

So why are you doing this trip?" Ranma's friend asked while she was taking away the teacup that Ranma still had in her hands.

"She was inquiring about Ryuu Shōten Haa at the Nekohanten."

Ryōga startled, "Ryuu Shōten Haa? How come?"

"I'm not certain. She told me that she was a Martial Arts Historian. I don't know if she lied about everything else. And going with her, will help me learn that truth"

"So why is she taking you? I thought that after you reacted that way, She would know that it wouldn't be wise to..."

"She didn't meet my female form before. I'm going with her 'in this' " Ranma looked at her body.

"Ranma, be careful. You're doing exactly what she did. I would just advise you not to lie to her, or at least too much. Avoid truths but, don't lie" Ryōga warned.

"I know. You know I hardly lie. May I have some of that hot water"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Enjoy...

_**äynömaÿac**_


End file.
